Home Is Where The Heart Is
by StoriesAreBetterThanRealLife
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Ian meet a girl battling with depression after she saves Lucy and their unborn child. Will they be able to help Avery whilst keeping their love alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N This story started of as a dream I had and kind of grew from then. It is based on the actors/actresses that play the characters in Pretty Little Liars and a few extra ones. I hope you like it and please review .**

We sit on this hill; together we look over to the horizon and watch the sun set. It's glow as bright as our love. We stare into each other's eyes and don't say a word. The silence is pure but it took a long time to be blessed with its presence. Life is kind to us, for now. We take each day as it comes. Never looking back. Always prepared for the worst. This is our life and I wouldn't give it up for anything. I would so anywhere with you because you are all that I am. For now we are safe, so we sit on this hill, together until the end of forever.

Our story isn't about finding love, it is about finding out who we are. It's about our fight for the life we have now. The time we spend together. The difference between now and then. The change that came and the choices we made. I will always remember our story. Our journey. And you.

My name is Avery and I suffer with depression. I am coping with it at the moment but within the past year I have dealt with more than the ordinary 17 year old would. It began with a decision, an instant drastic decision that meant life or death for a certain person who now means a lot to me.

12 Months Ago

My whole life is one big contradictment. Some days I don't see the point in trying because we all die anyway so what is the point. Other days I want to make the best of the life I have and try my hardest because we only have one life so we'd better live it to the best.

LIFE IS COMPLICATED.

This is the thought processing through my mind as I walk through the streets of Los Angeles, California. I'm having one of those moments when you have your headphones in , music loud with a meaningful song playing. The sun rays shine perfectly just on your face, lighting up the smile on it. You hold your head high and act brave even though you are falling apart. Moments like these are what help you get through life despite the horrors you live in.

The song playing today is Our Kind Of Love, by Lady Antebellum. It's the one song that means something to me. There are thousands of people rushing past me , busy with there lives not worrying about anyone else. I notice things because I am an introvert someone who keeps to themselves and focuses on things only important to them. A petite woman with short brown hair was just about to cross the busy road when I saw the large SUV about to pull out.

I felt like time as stopped, I couldn't move and that is when I made the decision that changed my life forever. Without clearly thinking what I was doing just that is I didn't then this woman was going to die. I breathed in deeply and sprinted towards the young lady. As I neared her, the car began to speed up, everyone else was oblivious to the situation at hand and at that moment I realized I could die doing this but my life wasn't really worth a lot so I kept going.

I spread my arms out and grabbed the girl as I pushed her onto the pavement, my head was spinning and I curled up waiting for the impact of the car to hit me. As my mind began to clear I lifted my head slightly and saw I was sat on the pavement without even a scratch or bruise.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I heard a panicked voice question, I assumed she was the small girls friend. I recognized her voice and looked up there in front of me was Troian Bellasario and Lucy Hale.

I had just saved Lucy Hale's life.

**A/N I know its short but I wanted to see whether you think the story is any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N I really glad you liked the first chapter, everything I write is fiction. I have nothing against anyone in this story and there is no harm meant by it. I hope you like this chapter there will be Lucian **

I had just saved Lucy Hale's life.

I was shaking violently from the shock of my life saving actions, I tried to stand but began feeling dizzy again so was forced to stay sitting. I looked up as I tucked my legs up to my chest trying to stop the shaking from controlling my body. There were tears trickling down Lucy's face as she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, the pain on her face suggested that something was wrong. Troian was still in panic mode, not sure what to do or say that's when it hit me. Lucy was pregnant and I could've just killed her baby.

Knowing I hadn't finished saving lives I found the strength to pick myself up and take charge of the situation.

"Miss, are you and the baby okay?" I asked Lucy calmly staring into her pained eyes, she shook her head and hunched over in pain. Now it was time to deal with a worried Troian. " Can you ring 999 and get an ambulance for your friend?" I asked Troian who just nodded and stepped to the side , pulling her phone from her pocket.

The shaking was beginning to take toll on me again as I tried to force myself to stay standing. All I wanted to do was curl up and forget about everything, my life, today, forever. I know why I saved her life but I was hoping I would lose mine whilst becoming a hero. I could just about make out the ambulance sirens before I passed out.

I awoke in a white room, lying in a hospital bed. My head was still spinning and I couldn't focus on anything in the room. My whole body ached and my eyes felt heavy. All the emotions running through my body were tiring me out. I slowly drifted back into a deep sleep, wanting to never wake up.

_Wish I was cold as stone,_

_Then I wouldn't feel afraid._

_Wish I didn't have this heart,_

_Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain._

_I could stand strong and still,_

_Watching you walk away._

_I wouldn't hurt like this,_

_Or feel so all alone._

_I wish I was cold as stone._

The next time I woke, I felt much better. My head had stopped spinning and I was able to lift myself off the bed. I could hear crying and screaming all around me, the sound of pain and misery. I wasn't going to stay here any longer, so I slipped out of the clean, crisp bedding. I pulled my jeans on under the hospital gown next my shoes. Then I discarded the itchy robe pulling on my t-shirt and slipping on my hoody. My bag was lying on the bedside table, slinging it over my shoulder I caught a glimpse of my wrist; slowly I traced a finger along the scars. Lucy didn't need someone like me being here when she was feeling better.

I took one last look at the white room before leaving, I stepped out onto the more vibrant hallway. There were posters and signs directing people to different wards in the hospital, I hate hospitals. I began walking slowly towards the exit when I saw Troian, Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell all sat in the waiting area. I knew I wasn't going to get out without being spotted but I still carried on.

"Here she is the hero!" Troian exclaimed, shoot I didn't want any fame from this.

"Hey." I replied meekly trying to get across that I didn't want to stay any longer.

"How are you feeling?" Shay asked.

"Okay, umm is Lucy okay?" I needed to know before I left.

"Her and the baby are fine thanks to you." Ashley added. " Ian is just in with her but she said to make sure you saw her before leaving." So Ian Harding was the father, Lucian Lives!

"Okay." I wasn't going to get out of this easily, so I sat down in one of the chairs next to Shay.

We engaged in small talk for the next half an hour until a very happy looking Ian Harding emerged from one of the hospital rooms. I had been trying to plan what I was going to say to Lucy, something short but sweet and then I could leave. I was waiting for him to tell me she wanted to see me but instead I was asked to go and see someone else.

The police.

**A/N Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N Thank you so much for all your kind reviews it mean a lot to me. Just to warn you I'm from England and have never been to America so I have no idea about weather conditions or age limit for things so if its wrong it because they are British things.**

**Kirssag2003 – I promise there will be some Drew in this story but later on in the story, thank you for reading and reviewing  
**

**lulytaJB – Thank you for your lovely review , I was at school when I read it and was smiling all day.**

**CheyeM1287 – Thank you **

**.heart - Thanks and I hope you like where I'm taking this story , I know the whole plot its just writing it that is the issue.**

The police.

"Please come with me, Miss." The officer asked pointing towards a small room off from the main hospital hallway. I stepped inside cautiously; the room was small with bare walls and one tiny window with a view not worth explaining.

"Take a seat, Officer Smith will be in shortly." The officer left me alone, I paced the room hoping that they were only going to ask me questions about the accident not anything else.

It felt like hours before a small woman entered the room, her face had kind features as she looked at me with her deep brown eyes. She didn't seem to be very old either; this made it even harder to hate her. I never wanted to like a police officer, as I have never met one willing to help me.

"Hello Avery, my name is Officer Smith but you can call me Chloe." She said taking a seat next to the window, " I'm here to help you."

"Help!" I exclaimed. "None of your kind has ever helped me."

"I know that you don't trust me but I promise I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are safe."

"Then just let me go, I have been safe for the past 2 years without your help." I was now starting to get annoyed and could feeling my head began to hurt.

"Please take a seat and explain to me how you got to be in this hospital."

"If you know my name then you must know my story. "

"I do but only from a police point of view, I would like to hear your side."

Maybe this woman wasn't so bad; she wanted to hear what I had to say and wasn't treating me like a child who didn't know anything. I decided that now was the time I was going to stop running and start making better decisions for myself.

My story starts with my parents. I was an abused child. My parents only had me because I was a mistake. I still feel like my whole life is a mistake. For 13 years I put up with hell everyday, from physical abuse to mental torture. I never let any know how I was feeling and lived the best life I could. It never really helped because eventually I turned to self-harm and finally became depressed.

Our lives are full of hopes and dreams. We want a different life to the one we have. Everyone wishes they had someone else's life. It is who we are and no one can stop it. We learn to live with knowing that most things we want to happen probably wont. It is life. But what happens when something remarkable comes along. Something we haven't wished for. Do we ignore it or live in the moment. There are two people in life. The astronomers, people who enjoy watching and studying things and the astronauts, people who get involved.

I was an astronomer that was until someone special came along which meant I had to live in the moment. His name is Luke. He had messy brown hair, dazzling blue eyes and a kind smile. He is the boy who changed me. He made me the person I am today, the dream I never had. I learnt what we actually wish for isn't what we need. We need whatever makes us happy. And Luke makes me happy.

We met on the top of a hill; whenever I was feeling especially down I would take a walk. Away from everyone else, I could be alone without anyone shouting at me. That day was different; the sun was high in the sky and the birds sung louder than usually. I'd never seen anyone else on the hill before Luke so we began to talk and by the end of the walk we both had tears in our eyes. Luke's story was the same as mine but he had found a different way of dealing with it. Running away. He was American. And 16.

We met every day for over a month until Luke told me he had to go back to America as the police were on his trail. He said I was welcome to come with him and that's what I did. We have been living on the road since then and our love has grown stronger. He is my life.

I was on my way to meet Luke but saw Lucy and had saved her life, landing me in this hospital.

And that's how I got here.

I explained everything to Officer Smith by the end she had tears in her eyes, I've never told anyone my story before except for Luke and it felt good getting it off my chest. Even though I still suffer with depression and can feel like giving up at any moment, Luke keeps me grounded.

"Now there is one more thing that I need to ask, can you remember who was driving the car that attempted to hit Lucy?" She asked wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. I tried to take my mind back to the event and focused on the driver. I recognized them but I couldn't quite remember where from. I played the memory over and over again in my mind until it was clear.

"Yes." I said. "It was Chris Zylka."

**A\N Even though Chris is the bad guy I have nothing against him in fact I think he is a very good actor and if he makes Lucy happy then that's all that matters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N Thank you thank you thank you for all you amazing reviews **

I hate waiting. Officer Smith stormed out of the room as soon as Chris' name left my mouth and I have been waiting over 20 minutes for her to return. I've never seen the point in waiting why waste time. I couldn't take I anymore I had to talk to Lucy and then get out of here. Slinging my bag on to my shoulder I left the room and headed back towards the waiting room.

As soon as I got to the waiting area I heard someone calling my name, I turned to see Ian Harding calling me into Lucy's hospital room. This was it all I had to do was be polite; slowly I walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door to see Lucy wired up to several machines but awake and happy.

"Hey." Lucy cheerfully said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked wanting this to be over soon.

"I'm great and alive thanks to you." She replied. "I will never be able to truly thank you."

" I just did what anyone else would do." I said modestly rubbing the back of my neck, which I often did when I was nervous.

"But no one else saw." Ian added as he sat on the chair next to Lucy's bed, placing his hand on top of hers.

I didn't know what else to say, luckily Officer Smith entered just before the silence became awkward.

"There you are Avery, please can you come with me." Officer Smith asked holding, "There is a person from the social services waiting for you."  
"Why the social the services?" I queried.  
"Because unless you have someone over the age of 21 looking after you and providing for you, we have to put you in care or send you back to your parents."

"You promised you would help me not send me away." I said beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry, we didn't think you would tell us what happened if we didn't offer to help you."

"So you lied, I may have a messed up life but I'm not that screwed up that I wouldn't be honest unlike someone who works for the police, someone whose job it is to be honest." I exclaimed holding a tighter grip on my bag hoping I could make a run for it.

" I'm sorry dear but with someone who has a history like yours we couldn't take any risks."

By now Lucy and Ian both looked puzzled by the conversation happening in front of them, they assumed I was an ordinary person, not someone with a 'history'.

"MY HISTORY, I'M NOT A BAD PERSON, I'VE JUST LIVED A HARD LIFE!" I shouted, I knew I had to distract them in someone way so I could escape , the only way I could think of was too shock them. Very slowly I began to roll up my sleeves, I had never shown anyone my wrists before except from Luke who shared the same scars.

" Do you know what I was thinking when I saved Lucy?" I questioned, " I wanted that car to hit me because I hate my life, do you think I do this because I think its what a bad person does." I turned my arms so that the palm of my hands were facing upwards and stepped into the middle of the room , all three faces stared right at the marks on my skin. I saw some tears well up in Lucy's eyes but mainly just shock formed on their faces. " NO I DO THIS BECAUSE IM BROKEN, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

With that I ran out of the room as fast as I could, not stopping to look back only trying to get as far away as I could. I made it to the hospital exit before I collided with someone, looking up I was faced with a pair of deep, kind brown eyes I knew well. It was Luke. He didn't ask anything he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, when I'm in his arms I feel safe and warm.

"I love you." He whispered kissing my head and pulling me closer into his body, he smelt of aftershave and the summer.

"I love you too." I mumbled.

Still no words were spoken as we walked away hand in hand.

Ian's Point Of View

Seeing what that girl had been going through broke my heart and brought tears to my eyes, I looked over to Lucy and saw she had her head in her hands. The officer that had just caused the young girl to flee also left the room.

"Lucy." I said putting a hand on her back.

" Ian," She mumbled looking up . " Did you see?"  
"Yes," I told her, " I think we can help her though."

"How?" Lucy asked.  
"She needs to be with someone over the age of 21, so why don't we ask her to live with us?" I asked all I wanted was to see the young girl happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Is Where The Heart Is

A/N I'm really enjoying writing this story and I love reading your reviews. Thank you and enjoy

Luke and I carried on walking for about half a mile until we came to a bench that looked over the busy streets of Los Angeles. We had never been people to follow a crowd; instead we make our own path. We sat on the bench, my head resting on Luke chest listening to his heartbeat, whilst he wrapped his arm around my waist. Its moments like these when everything else in life doesn't matter only that we are here, together.

"Maybe we should stop running." I mumbled looking up into Luke's kind eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

We've been running for such a long time maybe it's time to let people in and I would only have to be in care for 3 years and then your 21 and then we can have the life we want." I explained.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" He asked, I nodded and smiled remembering that day like it was yesterday, " Well that day I decided that you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, you made the pain I felt go away and whenever I'm with you I don't worry about what is going to happen tomorrow or next year only that I know I want to be with you , what I'm trying to say is no matter what you decided to do I will always be by your side."

I could feel the warm tears trickle down my cheeks as he finished, and I knew he meant everything he said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I think I should stop running and start living, to start I should go and say sorry to Lucy and Ian, I left them rather start struck." I said,

"Well, we'd better get going." He reassured.

We got up from the bench and began walking back to the hospital hand in hand.

Ian's Point Of View

"She needs to be with someone over the age of 21, so why don't we ask her to live with us?" I asked all I wanted was to see the young girl happy.

"I don't know." Lucy replied shaking her head.

" I know it is a crazy idea but she saved you life so maybe we can save hers." I expressed, " We have two spare bedrooms and its not like we can't afford to provide for another person, "

"But we have a to think of the baby," Lucy exclaimed.

"The baby that wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." I added standing up from the chair, pacing the room. " I love you Lucy I really do but can't you see how much that young girl is suffering, I can't just sit around and let her hurt herself."

"Ian, I'm sorry for acting selfish, of course she can live with us if she wants." Lucy admitted.

Avery's Point Of View

As we neared the hospital my tummy began tying itself in knots , what if they thought I was just some stupid child. We waked through the hospital entrance and down the corridor towards Lucy's hospital room. I knocked on the door and waited for reply.

"Come in." Someone from inside called; slowly I opened the door keeping my head down, not wanting to look at the disgusts on their faces. Luke followed swiftly behind me, not leaving my side like he promised.

I stepped into the middle of the room and looked up, Luke closed the door and came to stand next to me wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I began, " I can explain."

" We understand," Ian assured, " And you don't have t explain until you are completely ready."

" We have something we would like to ask you." Lucy added, " We know you don't want to be in care but you need someone who can care for you. " Lucy was unable to finish as she was fighting back tears from forming.

"What Lucy is trying to say is would you like to come and live with us?" Ian asked placing a hand on Lucy's back to comfort her.

I had not expected the question that had just escaped Ian's lips, I looked up at Luke for reassurance and he nodded.

"I'm" I stuttered it was difficult to form words as all I wanted to do was let the tears fall, but I didn't want them to see me being vulnerable. " I would like that."

"Come here." Ian said opening is arms ready for a hug, I stepped forwards and I felt the warmth and security he gave me when he embraced me in a hug.

Maybe life was going to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N I would like to thank everyone again for their amazing reviews but two people in particular – **_**lulytaJB**_** and**_** Krissag2003**_** , their reviews have made me so happy. This chapter is all fluff and no drama, enjoy **

For the next couple of hours Luke and I explained to Lucy and Ian how we met and what we had been doing for the past two years. They even offered to let Luke live with them too but he declined, at first I was puzzled but he explained what he was going to do until I was 18. He had applied for a job in travelling the country to help children with depression, he said he would earn some money and when the three years were up we could buy a house and live a normal life. He promised to try and visit as much as possible, I knew he was doing this so we could have a proper life together and made sure he knew I was grateful and proud of what he was doing.

The police still hadn't found Chris but told us not to worry because he wouldn't risk being caught. Lucy had one last check up before the doctors released her from the hospital and then I was on my way to my new life.

The car journey only took 20 minutes, no one uttered a single word but Luke still held me in his arms, never letting go. We pulled into a quiet neighborhood, I'd never seen anything like it before, and there were rows of trees and houses. The atmosphere was quiet but friendly; I looked out of the window with awe and happiness. Luke, Lucy and Ian saw my enthusiasm and expression and all smiled, knowing that this was the right thing to do.

_But down the road the sun is shining_

_In every cloud there's a silver lining_

_Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)_

_And every heartache makes you stronger_

_But it won't be much longer_

_You'll find love, you'll find peace_

_And the you you're meant to be_

_I know right now that's not the way you feel_

_But one day you will_

We pulled into the drive of a fairly big house, not that I knew much about house, the garden was well kept and the place looked homely. I got out of the car still holding onto Luke's hand firmly, I could do anything with him by my side; we got my few belongings from the car and headed inside.

"Welcome home." Ian exclaimed placing Lucy's bags down. I was star struck, from first glance I knew I was going to like living here. The kitchen was small but simply decorated and there was a living room with a large fireplace.

"Your rooms this way," Lucy said walking towards a door just off from the living room, " We thought you would prefer your own space as we converted the basement a while back, it has a bathroom too, it may not feel like home at the moment but it will soon, I promise."

There was a small flight of stairs leading down to a large room, Lucy opened another door and inside was my room. The walls were a creamy colour, as was the carpet. In the middle of the room was a double bed with clean bedding; there were pieces of white furniture placed appropriately around the room and a small sofa in front of a TV. This was more than I could've asked for. Off from the main room was a small bathroom also fully furnished.

"Thank you so much." I said, " This is amazing."

"It's the least we could do." Ian added.

"We are having some friends over for dinner tonight, you are welcome to join us if you want." Lucy explained. " We'll leave you two alone for now."

"You can let go of my hand now." Luke laughed; I hadn't realized how tight I was gripping his hand.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I admitted.

" I know, but look if it doesn't work out, its not forever okay." Luke reassured.

"Do you want to join them for dinner?" I asked sitting down of the couch.

" Only if you want to." Luke replied, taking a seat next to me and embracing me in is arms, the only place I felt safe and warm.

Luke and I sat talking for about an hour before getting washed ready for dinner. I've never sat around a table enjoying a meal before and I was scared, what if they didn't like me. At around 6 o'clock we headed up to the kitchen, whatever was cooking smelt amazing and I couldn't wait to taste it.

"Hey, you decided to join us." Lucy said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yep, the food smells amazing." Luke smiled, he was always so nice.

"This ones a keeper." Lucy laughed gesturing towards Luke.

"I know, " I said " He sure is."

Before we could continue the conversation there was a knock on the door.

" That must be Shay and Keegan." Lucy exclaimed partially skipping to the door.

Lucy introduced me to them and they introduced themselves even though I already knew exactly who they were, what I wasn't expecting was to see them enter the house holding hands. Obviously not only Lucian lives but so does Sheegan. **(A/N – I also ship Sheegan )**

Dinner went smoothly, mainly because I didn't talk much but Luke kept a hand on my knee the whole time, stopping it from shaking but also letting me know that he was here and not to worry. I nearly lost it at one point when I pulled my sleeve down to itch my wrist, accidently revealing the scars on it too. Luckily, I don't think anyone saw and Luke gave my knee a reassuring squeeze, which kept me going.

We left the table at around 9 and headed back down to my room , we change into a pajamas and snuggled on the couch watching TV. Still wrapped in Luke's arms I drifted off to sleep, feeling better than I had in a long time.

**A/N – This chapter is more of a filler so not much detail , I hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N This chapter brought tears to my eyes when I was writing it because of the emotion through out. I'm having a hard time with friendship issues at the moment and writing helps me forget about them. My best friend is a boy who I've known for 11 years (since we were 3), and people always bully us because of this, I have other friends that are girls but he's been my friend for such a long time and we never argue. I have another friend who is ignoring me because she has a boyfriend now and two that are arguing as they are jealous of the others friendship with me. So my life is pretty messed up at the moment but reading your reviews helps me to stay positive so thank you so much xxx**

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through my room, somehow I had managed to get into bed, Luke probably carried me. Slowly I slipped out of the covers, rubbing the dust out of my eyes. On the table next to the bed was a note

_To my Avery_

_I decided to let you sleep in, I had to go and do a bit of work before we can spend the rest of the weekend together. I will be back around 1 and then I am all yours. Take care of yourself._

_Love Luke xx_

I smiled, Luke knew how to make me happy and I just wish I could fell as happy as I am now all the time. No more being depressed at the most random of times but always happy like he is. I showered and got dress, I wore a long sleeve t-shirt as to not show my scars but still be cool in the sun, jeans and my trilby hat. Which was something that I don't go anywhere without. Before heading up to breakfast I made the bed and slipped Luke's note into my pocket, if I did feel like giving up during the day I knew this would make me strong enough to carry on.

I was greeted by a cheerful Lucy, skipping around placing plates of food on the table, I wondered how she could also be so happy all of the time.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as I sat at the table.

" Really well, thank you." I replied pouring some orange juice into a glass and placing some bacon and egg on my plate.

"Ian's going to be out until about 3 so me and the girls where going to go for a walk in the park with Olly and Jack, maybe have a picnic, " Lucy began, " You and Luke are welcome to come if you would like."

" Luke has to do some work but will be back around 1, I would love to come though." I explained.

We finished breakfast before clearing up and making a picnic. I'd never done anything like this with my parents before because they never cared but Lucy really seemed to care about me. I clipped Jack's lead onto his collar and we got in the car heading towards and secluded park on the outskirts of LA. Lucy had told me the car journey was only 10 minutes so it wouldn't take long. With Jack on my lap, the window open, wind in my hair I felt a sense of relief. No more worries in my life everything was going to be okay. As we got going Lucy turned the car stereo on and as I expected Lady Antebellum was the cd playing.

"Do you mind listening to this?" Lucy asked gesturing towards the stereo.  
" Not at all I actually really like this band." I exclaimed.

_Mama said home is where the heart is_

_When I left that town_

_I made it all the way to West Virginia_

_And that's where my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_It didn't take much time_

_It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

We stopped at a small clearing by the edge of a forest **(I have no idea whether there are forests in LA, but in this story there are ) **Ashley, Shay and Troian were already there. Ashley had brought her dog Olly along, luckily him and Jack got along. The weather was beautiful; the skies were clear and the sun shining down on us. I felt silly wearing a long top but it was better than showing the pain underneath, people either feel sorry for me or think I'm pathetic but I don't wont anyone to treat me any different than any other 15 year old girl.

I walked a head of Lucy, Shay, Ashley and Troian occasionally throwing a ball for Olly and Jack to chase.

Lucy 's Point Of View

" Lucy, can I ask you something?" Shay mumbled

" Sure." I said.

" Have you umm, you know seen Avery's arms? " She muttered " It's just I noticed the umm scars last night and I wanted to make sure you knew."

" Yh I've seen them, I just don't know what would cause someone to do that to themselves," I began " I know you hear about people being depressed and self injuring but I've never known anyone who has. "

" Have you talked to her about it?" Ashley asked.  
"No I'm wouldn't know what to say, I mean she seems normal but I've only know her for about 3 days." I explained.

" I suppose none of us have had it that bad, we all have the 'perfect' lives, people look up to us, we're their role models but society doesn't think about those suffering only those famous." Troian expressed, " You said she is 15, right, she's been through a lot and no one will understand the pain she has been through, if you had asked me how old I though she was I would have said 18, the way she dealt with the car situation was remarkable, I just don't think she is as put together and as strong as she seems."

" How is Ian taking all of this?" Ashley asked.

" I think he just wants to let her be a child again and to get rid of all the worries in her life." I said, "I think he also wants to help because she saved our baby and my lives."

" Why is life so cruel?" Shay subconsciously said allowed.

" I don't know." I admitted. " I mean Avery didn't deserve anything that has happened to her yet she probably will suffer pain everyday now for the rest of her life."

Avery's Point Of View

I could hear every word the four girls walking behind me spoke, I could feel the burning in my cheeks, which meant I had to fight back the tears. I don't know why life is so cruel to me but why does everyone have to speak about me like I'm going to break at any moment or thinking that I wont hear what they say.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out and read the text.

_You look beautiful - Luke_

I turned around to see my prince charming stood with his guitar, smiling that smile that warmed my heart. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly; I will never be able to explain the feeling I get when I am in his arms.

"I have something to show you." He said leading me to a bench, we sat down and he settled the guitar on his lap. "I've been working on this for a while now, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

He began to sing..

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need. _

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love. love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

As he finished I didn't stop the tears, I loved Luke so much.

**A/N – The song Luke 'writes' is She Is Love by Parachute. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N I really cannot put down into words how much your reviews mean to me, they made me smile even though I had even more bad news today, my best friend (the boy I was talking about last chapter) has broken his arm in two places, he had to have an operation on it and he wont be in school for a while. I feel kind of lost without him and walk around like I'm missing something. Lots of drama is this episode hope you enjoy xxx**

After Luke had played me his song we sat and ate lunch, talking and laughing like any ordinary family. Once we had finished we headed back to the car and drove home. I thought everything was going to be alright from now on but I was wrong, Luke had been called away urgently to help with preparation for his work as one of the volunteers has quit. I had been sat in my room for over an hour reading "Into The Wild" a book based on a true story about a man who leaves the perfect life he has to travel on his own to Alaska. I began to get thirsty so headed up the stairs to ask for a drink, as I neared the door I heard Lucy and Ian arguing.

"Maybe we should see whether there are any homes nearby for people who are mentally unstable." Lucy exclaimed, " I mean she doesn't seem to be getting any better, they can help her get better "

" She has been here less than a day." Ian cried, " Give her a chance Lucy."

" Don't you get it Ian we aren't her parents, I'm not ready to have the responsibility for a 15 year old yet."  
"What trouble has she actually caused?" Ian asked.

" It's not what she has caused its what she is going to cause, Troian made me realize today that she is going to be like this forever."

I couldn't listen to this anymore, I shoved open the door and stepped out so I was stood right in front of Ian and Lucy.

" Be like what?" I questioned, " Sad, broken, depressed, you do not know how much I want my life to be better again but I can't change alone , I need support from people who actually care."

" I , umm , what I mean," Lucy stuttered.  
" I know what you meant and I understand, I'm a problem, a mistake just like my real parents told me everyday for 13 years."

" Avery, I'm sorry it's just all this stress and everything." Lucy mumbled.

" Stress, I'm sorry too, but you don't have to worry anymore ." I said walking towards the door, grabbing my bag and jumper from the kitchen table. " I can survive on my own I have for a long time."

I opened the door and ran as fast as I could, I knew I wasn't going to run anymore but I could not stay there anymore. The tears trickled down my face as I ran , not looking back just forward.

_The longer I run then the less that I find_

_Selling my soul for a nickel and dime_

_Breaking my heart to keep singing these rhymes_

_And losing again_

I didn't stop until I had reached the outskirts of LA, heading towards a hill a knew well, a hill where no one else dare travel to because of the dangerous terrain. This hill replaced the one back in England where me and Luke once met, if you travel far enough you come to a small clearing which overlooks the whole city. I clambered on until I reached this spot, I sat on the ground and let the shaking over take my body, I had to hold my legs up to my chest as I sobbed viciously. I put my headphones in hoping the drown out my sobs, I put on a song that represented out I felt right now.

_And I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I sat listening to music until the sun began to set I knew I couldn't stay here up all night so I climbed back down the hill and towards 'home'. It didn't wake long to reach the house, I had no idea what I was going to say when I got back and I felt my tummy knot itself as I neared. Slowly I walked up to the door, for a moment I regretted coming back, eventually I pushed knocked on the door. There was no answer. I pulled the key from my bag an unlocked the door, pushing it open I noticed all the lights were off, I assumed they had gone to bed. I locked the door behind me and turned on the kitchen light.

" You shouldn't have come back." A man said as a figure approached from the living room. It was Chris. " You do know what I am going to have to do to you for getting in my way the other day."  
" You were going to kill Lucy!" I exclaimed.

" Yes and you stopped me." He said taking a few more steps towards me.

"Why? "I asked.

" Why, you stupid girl do you not know that Lucy is a slut who got knocked up by that idiot Ian." He expressed " Now tell me where they are and I will spare you."  
" Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." I cried that's when I felt the first blow to my stomach as he punched me knocking me back, I hit my head on the kitchen counter before I could get up he had knocked me down again.

" WRONG ANSWER!" Chris shouted." NOW TELL ME!"

"No, they deserve to live happily, they are good people." I cried trying to stand up, this saw me with another punch to the stomach.

" Is that why you ran away?" Chris laughed.

" That's what I do I run, Lucy and Ian and their baby deserve a life more than I do so go ahead kill me." I cried.

Chris pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at my leg.

" I think I'll do this slowly." He snickered, that's when the first shot was taken, and the bullet hit my thigh. I clench my fists as the pain came searing through my body." You strong for such a small child."

" I will never give up." I sobbed trying not to black out from the pain.

A second bullet was fired hitting me straight below my ribs, this time I couldn't fight the pain and I blacked out.

Ian's Point Of View

" Where could she be?" Lucy asked panic stricken.

" I have no idea." I expressed as we walked up the path to our front door." Wait listen." I could hear voices coming from inside the house, both sounded angry.

" _WRONG ANSWER!" A man shouted." NOW TELL ME!" _

"_No, they deserve to live happily, they are good people." The cry of a girl came._

" It's Avery and Chris!" Lucy exclaimed. "We need to call the police."  
I dove into my pocket and pulled out my phone dialing 911.

" _Is that why you ran away?" Chris laughed._

" _That's what I do I run, Lucy and Ian and their baby deserve a life more than I do so go ahead kill me." _

Listening to the cries of Avery broke my heart but hearing Chris' laugh mad my blood boil.

" _I think I'll do this slowly." He snickered_

Suddenly we heard a gun shot. Lucy was now trembling with fear, sobs shook through her body. I embraced her tightly in a hug, praying for the police to come quickly.

" _You strong for such a small child." _

" _I will never give up." Avery sobbed._

A second gunshot was heard; before a third could be the police came barging past pushing through the front door. I followed behind just as one police officer tackled Chris to the floor.

On the kitchen floor was Avery. And a pool of blood.

**A/N The book "Into The Wild" is a real book, I truly recommend the film as well, if anyone is like me , I have an obsession with films and books especially those based on true stories **


	9. Chapter 9

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N Someone asked me to put what songs I use when I quote lyrics in my story so here are the songs I have used so far:**

**Chapter 2 – Cold As Stone by Lady Antebellum**

**Chapter 6 – One Day You Will by Lady Antebellum**

**Chapter 7 – Home Is Where The Heart Is by Lady Antebellum and She Is Love by Parachute **

**Chapter 8 – The Longer I Run by Peter Bradley Adams and Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato.**

**I had a better day today and it was even better when I read your reviews This chapter is all from Luke's point of view, I hope you like it. Xx **

Luke's Point Of View

Three days. Three whole days and Avery still hasn't woken up. Broken ribs, concussion, broken wrist, damaged thigh, removed appendix are only the ones I can remember the doctor telling me she suffered with. I could blame Lucy and Ian for this but it's not their fault Chris would've stopped at nothing to hurt her. I just wish I had been there to protect her. Ian told me that she didn't stop fighting back until she was shot a second time, she was so brave.

I have no idea what the time is, I haven't moved from Avery's bed side incase she wakes up. People come and go to check up on her but not a lot has happened. I know Lucy feels completely responsible but I try to tell her it isn't. Avery has a mind of her own and does the most drastic things even if people tell her it isn't safe.

Suddenly I felt Avery's hand twitch under mine, he eyelids twitched too and slowly she began to wake up.

"Hey." I said, " Don't sit up to fast." Avery weakly lifted her body so that she was in a sitting position, she looked broken.

'How bad is it?" She asked wearily.

" Bad." I admitted. " You have a broken wrist, broken ribs, concussion, they had to remove your appendix and your probably not going to be able to put any pressure on your right leg for a while."

" It could have been worse." She mumbled, " I could not be here now with you."

" But you are." I said, " How do you feel?"

" You want the truth? 'She asked.

" Yes." I replied.  
"Dreadful." She said wincing with pain as she tried to move, " Did they catch Chris?"  
" Yes, he's in prison until you are well enough to attend his trial." I explained.

"Are Lucy and Ian here?" She asked the pain becoming more visible in her eyes.

" I think so," I said, " Shall I get them for you?"

Avery nodded so I went to the door and peered outside, both Ian and Lucy were sat in the waiting area.

"Lucy, Ian Avery is awake and would like to see you." I called.

Immediately both shot up and walked towards me, following behind as I walked back inside the hospital room.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what I was thinking or feeling, and I know you hate me but I am truly sorry." Lucy expressed.

" I don't hate you, I could never hate you and none of this is your fault, I ran like I always do." Avery explained.

" I feel terrible." Lucy admitted.  
"Don't please, I could've just lied and told him I knew where you were, I made the decision to stand up to him."

The four of us sat and talked for hours until Avery began to get tired and her pain got worse. Ian and Lucy left around 9 and I told Avery to rest, that I would be here when she awoke. I just wanted her to get better.

**A/N Only a short chapter but I wanted to update and I have to study for a French exam aswell.**


	10. Chapter 10

Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N Sorry for not updating the past two days, I have been so busy. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter it is very upbeat **

It has been two weeks since my run in with Chris and I am finally leaving hospital after much persuasion, it still hurts to laugh or cough and I have to use crutches but my wrist is much better as it was only a small break.

"Ready?" Luke asked as he opened my hospital room door for me.

" More than ready." I smiled as I hopped towards the door.

"Then lets go." Luke said closing the door and following me to the exit.

We got into Luke's car and headed back to Lucy and Ian's home, we hadn't told them I was being released today so we could surprise them. I turned on the stereo and our song was playing, this song meant a lot to me because it described our love.

_Just like driving on an open highway _

_Never knowing what we're gonna find _

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up _

_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love _

_Mm that's our kind of love_

We pulled into the drive; being the gentleman he his Luke opened my door, I slowly got out as any pressure on my right leg sent a sharp pain surging through my body. The bullet has done some serious damage that may never heal properly but I'm alive and that what matters. Luke opened the front door and as I hopped in he closed it behind me, it felt good to be 'home'.

Lucy and Ian must've been in their room so I sat on the couch as Luke came and sat next to me, letting me rest my head on his chest. I coughed slightly which made me grab my side in pain.

" Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yh I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Luke, Avery?" I heard Ian question, we both turned and saw both him and Lucy standing by the bottom of the stair. " Your out of hospital."

" Yep," I smiled " We wanted to surprise you."  
" We're so happy your back!" Lucy exclaimed.

" How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

" I'm good but just don't make me laugh." I joked.

" We should go out and celebrate, if you're up to it." Lucy added as her and Ian sat on the couch opposite us.

" I would really enjoy that." I expressed, " Could we invite Troian, Shay and Ashley too?"

" Of course, I'll go call them." Lucy said.

We decided to go to a restaurant where only celebrities could get in so we could have fun but Lucy, Ian and the others wouldn't be attacked by fans. They wanted the night to just be about us being a 'family'. We met at the restaurant around 7, Ashley had bought Ryan, Troian had bought Patrick and Shay brought Keegan. The restaurant was very modern and every there was so relaxed, I decided that nothing was going to stop me from having fun tonight.

" So, Ian are you going to show us your amazing dancing skills tonight?" Ashley joked as the waiter placed our food on the table.

" Of course Ashley, I'm going to be such a cool dad." Ian laughed.

This made the rest of us laugh which also caused a sincere pain to shoot through my side. Luke saw the pain in my eyes and the way I gripped my side.

" Are you okay?" He whispered.  
"Yh, I'm having a really good time." I reassured.

The rest of the meal-involved lots more laughter but the pain subsided as the night grew; I truly was having a great time. After the meal, we moved into a room, which had a dance floor and DJ. Even though I was on crutches I was still going to try and dance. Music was a big part of my life and whenever I was singing or dancing the rest of the world didn't matter.

Luke and I were the first to hit the dance floor, singing and dancing along, it was hard with crutches but I am a person used to having difficulties in my life.

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

Lucy's Point Of View

Seeing Avery dancing and having fun with Luke made my day, even with crutches she could have fun. I saw the pain she was in every time she laughed and couldn't help but feel responsible, first for going out with Chris and secondly for saying she should be sent away.

" Maybe I was wrong." Troian said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

"Looking at how happy they are maybe life will be better for them, forever." She explained.

" I hope so, now lets go join them." I smiled.

I dragged Ian onto the dance floor; the girls and their boyfriends following close behind. If Avery can survive everything she has been through then I can keep my head held high too. We danced and sung late into the night, without having a care in the world.

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

**A/N As you can probably tell by my writing I am in a good mood, my best friend was in school on Friday and even though I had to put his backpack on his shoulder for him and open his crisps I was super happy that he was back. **

**The songs were Starships by Nicki Minaj and Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N I'm glad you liked the last chapter, the weather has been quite bad so our power has been going on and off for most of the day. Luckily, it is only slightly raining now so I have a chance to write a new chapter Enjoy xx**

Luke's Point Of View

Last night was amazing, I hadn't seen Avery that happy in a very long time, but now I have to leave her for a while. Although I know she will be strong and cope on her , I still worry that she will shut Lucy and Ian out if she starts to feel sad again.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I expressed holding Avery tightly in my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said. " But I will call you everyday."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself." I asked her.

"I promise." She agreed.

I let go of her and kissed her passionately. I turned to Lucy and Ian.

"Take care of her for me." I said. " Don't let anything happen to her, please."

"I can assure you we wont let anything happen to her." Ian reassured.

I hugged Avery one last time before getting in my car and heading towards my new job. I turned on the stereo and waved goodbye.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

Avery's Point Of View

As Luke drove off, I followed Lucy and Ian back into the house. I didn't know how I was going to get through the next week without him let alone the next 3 months. After closing the front door behind me I heard the phone ringing, Lucy answered.

"It's for you." Lucy said handing me the phone; I was puzzled because I only had Luke in my life so who could be phoning for me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, is this Avery Walker?" The person on the phone asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"I'm sorry Avery but I have some bad news for you." The woman began, " We found your parents early this morning, they had been in a car accident, I umm, they didn't make it."

" Was it because of drink driving?" I asked, feeling the tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Yes." The lady replied. " Would you like us to organize a funeral for them?"

" I don't care because I'm in America and there is no way I am coming to grieve for them when they didn't care about me, thank you anyway. "I said angrily, hanging up and walking into the living room.

Ian immediately stood up and walked towards me.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It was a lady, she said my parents are, " I could barely talk, " They're, d dead."

I looked up into Ian's eyes; he didn't know what to say instead he pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly as I sobbed. I have no idea why I was upset part of me always thought they would come and find me one day and bring me home, saying they had changed.

Later on at dinner, I was still feeling vulnerable and confused but there was one thing I wanted to know.

"When is Chris' trial?" I asked Lucy.

" Whenever you are ready." She replied.

" I'm ready." I exclaimed, " I want to get this over with."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

" Positive, I used to think that maybe if I left things for a long time they would change but my parents didn't and I don't think Chris will either, so I want to go to trial as soon as possible." I explained. "Plus the sooner he is locked up the safer you baby will be."

"Talking about children." Lucy began, "Ian and I have been talking and we would like to adopt you."

" But only if it is okay with you." Ian added.

**A/N – Cliffhanger :O **


	12. Chapter 12

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N This chapter has a lot of Avery's thoughts and feelings about everything that is happening, I hope you enjoy. Xx The song lyrics from the last chapter was Everything by Lifehouse xx**

It has been 4 days. 4 days since I had found out my parents were dead. 4 days since Lucy and Ian has asked about adopting me. 4 days and I hadn't left my room. I have barely slept; my emotions are all over the place. I put my headphones in and begin to write, Chris' trial is today at 6 and I'm not sure whether I am going to go but if I do I need to be prepared.

_I can't meet_

_Losing sleep over this_

_No I can't_

_And now I cannot stop pacing_

_Give me a few hours_

_I'll have this all sorted out_

_If my mind would just stop racing_

As the pen glides over the paper, I think about the people I have met, the good times and the bad. I know I said I wanted Chris' trial to be over but I wasn't really thinking about what that involved, I don't know if I am ready to face him.

_Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can be this unsturdy_

_This cannot be happening_

I still have to use crutches and the pain in my leg and side isn't fading, I don't want to seem weak going into the court room but if I don't go then he may get away without a punishment. Lucy and Ian's baby deserves to have a safe life and he/she wont be able to unless Chris is locked up.

_This is over my head_

_But underneath my feet_

_Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_

_And everything will be back to the way that it was_

_I wish that it was just that easy_

I wish life was simple. I come to the end of my sentence and put the pen down, I put my head in my heads and let the tears fall. I look down at my wrists and see the fresh cuts , all this pressure has made me feel the way I did before Luke was around.

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_Been waiting for tomoroow_

_I'm somewhere in between_

_What is real_

_Just a dream_

I could phone him and tell him and he would come straight home but I want him to be able to live the life he wants, I want him to travel and be free not stuck looking after me, someone who is broken beyond repair.

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in_

_Dont be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again_

_I don't want to run away from this_

_I know that I just don't need this_

As the song comes to and end I realize something, that whether I turn up or not , I am still going to feel the way I feel now. Chris being locked dup or not doesn't affect me because I don't care if I die, but it does affect Lucy and Ian and their baby.

_Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can be this unsturdy_

_This cannot be happening_

I've made up my mind, I knew what I was going to do.

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_Been waiting for tomorrow_

_And I'm somewhere in between_

_What is real_

_Just a dream_

Lucy's Point Of View

As we enter the courtroom, Ian has my hand firmly in his. We aren't sure whether Avery will show or not but that is up to her, hopefully Chris will be locked up without her help. I know how hard this is on her, finding out her parents are dead and then having to face the person who could've killed her. We sat in our seats with Troian, Shay, Keegan, Drew and Ashley who were all here for support.

I sat as close as I could to Ian, one hand on my baby bump and the other tightly in his grip. My knee was shaking uncontrollably as Chris took his place at the podium, they asked him lots of questions about our relationship and whether he though he was guilty or not. He pleaded not guilty because it was my entire fault for getting knocked up by Ian. The jury loved him, he was a charmer that smile won them over and I knew we weren't going to win this battle.

"Can I have Avery Walker to come to the stand please?" Chris' lawyer asked.

"She umm not.. " The courtroom doors being pushed open cut of our lawyer.

At the door was Avery .

Avery's Point Of View

"I'm here.' I said slowly making my way to the stand.

As I climbed the steps, I could see Ian and Lucy, huddled together, fresh tears steaming down Lucy's cheeks, this was the reason I had come because of these two people.

"I've never been good at speaking in public so if you don't mind I have written what I would like to say, I don't think I could answer any questions." I explained.

" I object." Chris' lawyer exclaimed.

" Dismissed, go ahead." The judge said.

I looked down at the paper, the one I had been writing on for the past 4 days. I began by explaining about my parents and Luke, then about the car incident and then the shooting. This was only the start because I had more than just explanations written on this paper, I had all my feelings.

" The reason I am here are because of two people, Lucy Hale and Ian Harding. I may have saved Lucy's life but they saved mine. I have never really had a proper family and I was scared to live a normal life until I met them. They give me the strength to carry on when things get though. The most difficult phase of life is not when no one understands you, it is when you don't understand yourself. Ian and Lucy helped me discover who I am by letting me into their lives and I have finally found a place I belong. We make choices in our life: big and small. These affect our everyday life and how we live in the future. Maybe I make mistakes, but who doesn't. I dream of a different life and take chances but I know I'm different. You probably think I just some stupid girl who knows nothing but please don't think about me think about the little girl or boy being brought into this world who may be harmed by Chris if he was set free. That's why I'm standing here today because of the baby, Lucy and Ian's baby." I looked up from the paper and saw that most people had tears in their eyes.

" I just have one question." The judge asked. " How old are you sweetie?"  
" I'm 15, ma'am." I replied slowly getting down from the stand and heading to take a seat near Lucy and Ian.

"Jury you are now free to make a decision." The judge informed as the members of the jury left to talk in a private room. As soon as they had left I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around me, they were Lucy's.

" What you said up there it was." Lucy began.

"True, every last word was true." I said. " And the answer to your question, yes, I would love for you to adopt me."

Lucy let go of me as I walked towards Ian , who again wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

We sat back in our seats and waited for the verdict. The jury came back into the room and handed the judge an envelope. She opened it, reading allowed what was written on the paper inside.

" Chris has been found guilty of attempted murder twice and will get 20 years in prison."

**A/N Song is Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N Thought I would share an Ezria story with you, my friend kept going on about how Josh Hutcherson was way better than Ian Harding. I told her that wasn't true and she hadn't seen Ian, as Ezra so couldn't judge, she came round on Friday and we watched the first ever episode of PLL. She is now completely obsessed with Ezria and Ian, she even borrowed the first season so she could watch it. We spend lunch discussing Ezria scenes **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

" Chris has been found guilty of attempted murder twice and will get 20 years in prison."

I sat staring at the floor trying to take in what the judge had said, I thought I may feel relieved when Chris was sent to prison but I felt no different, the pain was still there. I could hear everyone else around me, happy and full of joy whilst Chris and his family were saying their goodbyes. I stood up and with the help of the crutches made my way out of the room without being noticed by anyone, I wanted to be alone. I made it to the steps outside the front of the building before I couldn't go any further, I began to shake and my legs gave way.

I'm not sure how long I sat on the steps my head in my hands, tears shaking my body, I was in agony from the fall but did not want to go anywhere near the hospital ever again. I should phone Luke and tell him about the trial but I know he will hear the pain and worry in my voice. I felt a hand touch my back slightly,

"Let's go home." Ian said helping me to my feet.

As soon as we got home I went straight to my room and locked the door, I put in my headphones and lay on my bed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I began to think about the past, about the times I had felt like this before.

I took my headphones out of my ears and opened the wardrobe and reached up to the top shelf, pulling out a small shoebox. As I pulled of the lid, I heard shouting coming from upstairs, I climbed them and sat behind the door listening.

"Of course not." Lucy exclaimed.

"So you are telling me that you gave that girl a home because you really cared not because you wanted Chris to be sent to jail?" Another older woman asked.

"NO we gave her a home because she is a good kid who deserves a better life." Ian expressed.

" Well I don't believe that for one second." The older women said.

" You may be my mother but I do not want you anywhere near me or my family ever again." Lucy shouted.

"I wouldn't want to be in the same room as that girl anyway." The woman who was Lucy's mum said and that's when I heard the front door slam.

I climbed back down the stairs, grabbed my bag and coat then tucked my phone into my pocket and putting the headphones back in. I opened the small door in the corner of the room that led to the driveway and walked away.

_These times will try hard to define me_

_And I'll try to hold my head up high_

_But I've seen despair here from the inside_

_And it's got a one-track mind_

I wasn't running away I just had to clear my head, get away from the arguing. The darker the sky grows darker the further I walk, the rain begins to fall as pull the coat tight around my body. How did life get so bad that Lucy had to tell her own mother to leave?

_And I have this feeling in my gut now_

_And I don't know what it is I'll find_

_Does anybody ever feel like_

_You're always one step behind_

I never wanted to hurt anyone but everywhere I go disaster strikes, maybe Lucy and Ian would be better off without me. The pain in my leg was grower stronger and stronger without my crutches I am very weak but I carry on. The physical pain is only half of what I feel emotionally.

_Now I'm sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will_

The rain begins to fall faster and harder but I don't stop or turn around, my emotions were still blurred. I just wanted to scream out everything I felt to the passers by, the people who lived ordinary lives, with families and friends

_And I know there's someone out there somewhere_

_Who has it much worse than I do_

_But I have a dream inside, a perfect life_

_I'd give anything just to work_

_It's like I'm only trying to dig my way out_

_Of all these things I can't_

The houses began to thin as I walked and the rain stronger, the pain in my leg was getting worse and I was forced to stop and sit down. Although the bench was wet it was better than being on my feet.

_And I am sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_They will pass_

_They will pass_

_These times are hard_

_But they will_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket expecting messages and missed calls but there weren't any. Ian and Lucy didn't care or hadn't noticed I was gone. Maybe it was better that they didn't care because I didn't have to feel anything towards them either.

_These times will try hard to define me_

_But I will hold my head up high_

"You know I was in your position once." I heard someone say; I looked up and saw Shay.

" How did you, why are you, how?" I stuttered as she sat on the bench next to me.

" Lucy and Ian phoned as soon as they found out you were gone, they've been looking for you for hours, so have Troian, Ashley, Keegan and Drew." She explained. " They went to check on you after the argument with Lucy's mum and when you weren't there they knew you must've heard."

" I did hear and I'm grateful for what Lucy said but " I began.

" But you don't know what to feel at the moment." Shay finished for me.

" How do you know?" I asked.

"Like I said I was in your position once." She said pulling up her sleeves.

_Sitting alone here in my bed_

_I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get_

_I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

There on her wrists were the faint scars like on mine; she did know how I felt.

"But you." I mumbled.

"You would never have known, I know no one does." She began. "You're the only person I have shown, obviously people see the scars but they are too afraid to ask."

" But why?" I asked.  
"Because I felt worthless, I hated my life and I just wanted the pain to go away and it does eventually but if I had told someone then they could've helped me and I would've felt better quicker" Shay explained.

" So Ian and Lucy are out looking for me?" Shay nodded.

"We'd better get you home." She said helping me to my feet as we walked back into the night, towards home.

_And I know there's a reason_

_I just keep hoping it won't be long 'til I see it_

_And maybe if we throw up our hands and believe it_

_I'm telling you these times are hard_

_But they will pass_

_They will pass_

_They will pass_

_These times are hard_

_But they will pass_

On the way back Shay phoned Ian and Lucy to tell them I was safe and that she was bringing me home. As we headed up the drive, I stopped suddenly how could I face them.

"It's going to be okay." Shay reassured. " They understand.

" But what if they hate me." I panicked.

" I can assure you they wont just wait until you get inside." She said.

As soon as we entered the house I felt two pair of arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. I could tell that both of them had been crying and that's when I knew I was home because home is where the heart is. We sat for a while and talked about them adopting me because I was ready to become part of a family. At around 10, Shay decided it was time for her to leave.

" Thank you." I said as I walked Shay to the door.

" Anytime." She smiled, I knew it was a bold move but I hugged her and before I could pull away she wrapped her arms around me.

**A/N The Song is These Times by SafetySuit.**

**Also I'm sorry for not updating in a while, this chapter has taken me such a long time to write because I kept getting distracted xx Also the parts about Shay aren't true, I made them for fictional purposes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N has everyone seen the new promo for season 3. The Ezra parts, I just, I couldn't breathe. Anyway happy chapter Hope you enjoy.**

After yesterday Shay said that she would go with me to see someone about my depression, for this I was grateful because she was willing to help me.

" Thank you for coming with me." I said as I got into Shay's car, Lucy and Ian had left earlier this morning, as they had to shoot Ezria scenes all day.

" That's okay, I know what it feels like to have no one." She said as we set of for the hospital.

" You know it's funny because just a few months ago I was sat with Luke watching Pretty Little Liars on TV and now I get to hang round with you all the time." I laughed.

" Well, I enjoy having you around." Shay admitted turning on the stereo.

" I love this song." I expressed.

"Me too." Shay agreed.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper"_

We both sung as the chorus came in, I turned to look at Shay and we both laughed, if people could see us they would think we were insane.

I asked Shay to come in with me when I spoke to the doctor and she agreed saying that she will always be here to help me through this. He asked me all sorts of questions, it was hard to answer all of them but I managed even though a few stray tears trickled down my cheeks, I felt somewhat relieved.

The doctor prescribed me with some pills that would help the empty feeling stay under control. He also gave me some stronger pain killers for my leg, all the walking on it wasn't helping me to recover but I wasn't going to tell him that.

After the doctors appointment Shay had to go to work and films some scenes, she offered to take me home but I said that I wanted to go with her. We left the hospital and headed to the pretty little liars set, I knew I couldn't watch them film but I had always wanted to spend some time on a TV set.

"Hey, everybody this is Avery." Shay introduced me to the rest of the cast as we entered the room where the actors waited to be called to film.

" Hey." I smiled; Lucy and Ian must've been filming, as there weren't there.

Shay had to go film so she left me with Troian and Keegan; I hopped up onto one of the special 'director' chairs, which made Keegan laugh because my feet dangled at least a foot above the ground.

"Just like Lucy." Keegan laughed.

" Hey, don't be mean." Troian said smacking Keegan playfully on the arm.

"Its fine." I said.

" So, as I was saying Troian, I wanted to show you my insane skills on the guitar." Keegan stated as he picked up the acoustic guitar.

"This is my love song to you Let every woman know I'm yours so you can fall asleep each night, babe and know I'm dreaming of you more." Keegan sung as he plucked the tune on his guitar, I knew the song well and decided to join in, across the room was another guitar so I went and got it and sat back down.

"You're always hoping that we make it you always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see and that's the one thing that won't change." I sung strumming the chords on the guitar.

Keegan and Troian both looked up at me and smiled, Troian joined in singing as the chorus came in.

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_

_And with this love song to you_

_It's not a momentary phase_

_You are my life, I don't deserve you_

_But you love me just the same_

_And as the mirror says we're older_

_I will not look the other way_

_You are my life, my love, my only_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

_Still get my heart racing (you)_

_Still get my heart racing (for you)_

We sung and played loads of different songs, Keegan even taught me some new sequences on the guitar and I felt happy, there was no empty feeling, no pain just pure happiness.

Lucy's Point Of View

As Ian and I walked hand in hand down the corridor, I heard singing and guitars, as we approached the 'waiting' room it got louder until I could see who was singing.

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway_

_The rain is coming down and we're on the run_

_Think I can feel the breath in your body_

_We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun_

In one corner of the room were Troian, Keegan and Avery all singing and playing guitar, Avery looked more than happy.

"How long has this band been going on for?" I asked Ashley.

" For about and hour." She replied, " I was going to ask them to stop but I know Avery isn't that happy very often."

" No she not, this is a picture perfect moment." Ian added.

We sat and watched them singing, play and dance, the smile on Avery's face was so precious, I couldn't disturb her. I wish I could freeze the moment forever and make sure she is this happy until the end of forever.

**A/N Songs are – Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, Never Stop by Safety Suit and Heartbeat by The Fray **


	15. Chapter 15

**Home Is Where The Heart **

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy with revision for tests that I haven't had time to write anything. I'm also gutted that The Secret Circle is being cancelled, it is a great program and I'm am going to miss watching it.**

Today is my first day of school since I left England, Lucy and Ian thought it would be good for me to meet new people that are my own age. As I walk down the streets of LA towards the school, I hold my head high; I'm not going to show that I am scared about to day or that I am depressed. I walk to the front gates of the school and there are kids everywhere, groups of people, the popular ones, the nerdy ones, etc. and then there is one girl sat on her own. She looks happy yet she has no one around her to laugh with, she was also different, and I presumed it was cancer or a disease that caused her to have no hair but either way I wouldn't pry.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on the bench next to the girl. "My name is Avery, I'm new here."

"So you thought you would sit with me because I'm the sad, girl who you feel sorry for." She exclaimed rather rudely.

"No, I, well its just that I haven't been in school for a few years and I am not a popular person and also I would never go up to someone who I felt sorry for because I know how that feels." I explained. "People being kind to you because they think you kind handle people being mean when you are actually stronger than most people."

"How'd you know?" She asked intrigued.

"Depression." I stated rolling up my sleeves, I had decided that I wasn't going to hide anymore, I'm not ashamed of who I am.

"Cancer." She said gesturing towards her head.

"So does this mean I can hang out with you?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. "My name is Bailey, it's nice to meet you Avery."

The school day went smoothly, as I made sure to avoid anybody who looked important and stuck close to Bailey's side at all times. American schooling is a lot different from the schools back in England; the clothes were one thing, no more ties and shirt just whatever I wanted. It felt good to be back into a normal life, with a proper family. I really believed that nothing was going to change, that I was going to be happy for the rest of my life, it was perfect.

**Three Months Later**

As the months past I grew closer to all the people around me, Lucy, Ian and their friends and most of all Bailey, I even got to see Luke for a week as he passed through LA. He could tell I was improving and I know he thanked Lucy and Ian for helping me, I really love Luke and now he can carry on working whilst knowing I am happy and safe.

Today was like any other day, get up dressed, eat breakfast, go to school then come home but when I arrived home no one was there which was unusual as Lucy or Ian normally would text if no one would be home when I got back. As I entered the house Jack ran straight up to me barking as he ran, he was never this excited to see me and to my surprise his food and water bowls were empty. Lucy never left them empty as she took care of Jack more than anything he was one spoilt dog. I filled jack's bowls, got myself a coke and a snack then headed into the living room to watch TV.

Around 9 I began to worry, Lucy and Ian were still not home and they hadn't called, anything could've happened to them and I was sitting here alone. I phoned Ian but there was no answer so I phoned Lucy and again no answer. There was no other way of contacting them, I felt helpless and scared.

Another hour passed and I had phoned Ian and Lucy again and again without any answer eventually I decided to phone Shay.

"Hello?" Shay answered.

"Hey Shay, it's Avery." I said.

"Oh hey Avery." She said.

"I was wondering if you have seen Ian and Lucy?" I asked.

" Yh haven't they called?" She asked.

"No why?" I questioned.

"Avery, Lucy went into labor a month early." Shay explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, but listen Avery I'm sure they had a reason for not phoning." Shay stated.

'How did you find out?" I said.

"Ian phoned." She mumbled. "Avery, please I know you feel hurt but just, "

"I know, bye Shay." I said hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

How could they? I have spent the last 3 hours panicking, they couldn't phone me but they managed to phone Shay and I bet they phoned their other friends too. The anger began to take over as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, my knees pulled up against my chest and my head in my hands.

My body began to feel numb as I sat on the floor just letting the pain and anger take over, I had to clear my head and the only way to do that would be to get out of the house. I got up and headed towards the door but turned around when Jack barked, I couldn't leave him alone so I grabbed his lead and my coat. We left the house and began to walk, where to I didn't know anywhere from the house would be better.

**A/N – Not very long I know but I had to update for you , hope you enjoyed xx  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N – I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story, I have the rest of the story planned out so it shouldn't be to hard to write, I hope you like this Chapter **

I had walked well over 3 miles when I received a text from Shay,

_**Avery, where are you, Ian went to the house, **_

_**And found a smashed phone and missing dog. – Shay **_

I knew I couldn't hide forever so I decided to reply,

_**I have Jack and we are both safe, **_

_**I just need to clear my head. – Avery**_

Almost instantly I received a reply,

_**Please don't do anything stupid, **_

_**Ian and Lucy were just shocked by the**_

_**Early labor – Shay **_

_**I wont, is the baby okay? – Avery**_

_**Yes, she is fine – Shay **_

I felt relieved when Shay sent the last text, knowing their baby girl was okay meant a lot to me, the past few months have been a struggle but I kept going because of that little girl. Giving her a better life than I have had was my goal and I will not stop until I know she will have a safe and happy life.

It was now nearing 12 o'clock so I headed home; as I entered the kitchen there was a note on the side.

_**Avery, **_

_**I know that right now you feel hurt but I am truly sorry, our baby girl wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I'm really not sure what else to say except that I am more than sorry and if you do manage to forgive us then we would like you to be our little girls sister.**_

_**Ian **_

Reading that letter made me think about how much having a proper family actually meant to me, so from that moment on I made a promise to myself to always be there for that little girl and be a sister. I was exhausted so headed to bed, knowing exactly what I was going to do in the morning.

Over the next few days I was non stop decorating, as the baby was a month early, her room was nowhere near ready. Making sure it was done by the time Lucy and Ian brought her home would take some pressure of their shoulders, I painted non – stop, and the dark pink began to fill the walls of the bedroom.

Luckily all of the furniture had already been put to gather so it was jut a case of moving it into the right places, Ian hadn't contacted me since leaving the not and I knew they were giving me my space. Every day there would be parcels, cars and flowers in the post all for Lucy and Ian, I placed them on the kitchen side and put the flowers into vases.

On the final day of decorating I hung up some pictures, put the bedding on the coat and tidied up, I had no idea when Ian and Lucy would be coming home but everything was ready for a warm welcome. The weather had begun to get a lot warmer; even though I had lived in America for a while I had never witnessed temperatures as high as these.

Around 8ish it began to cool down so I decided to go on a run through the woods, watching the sunset as I ran. I listened to music as I ran, the last song I listened to really showed how I felt I was finally ready to trust and love a family again.

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

Feeling the wind in my hair and the sun on my face made me feel alive, I had felt so numb for such a long time that .

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go_

As I run through the small neighborhood that I now lived in people mowing their lawns or just walking outside, smiled and waved at me. I was finally being accepted into society as someone who was living a normal life and it felt good.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

I kept running slower than before but still at a pace faster than jogging ,the lyrics to the song touched me and I could feel tears well up in my eyes , not ones of sorrow but ones of joy.

_Just when we think that love will never find you_

_You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that you can't control_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

As I run into the drive I see Ian's car parked on it , in the back seat is a small baby seat , I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk to the front door.

_So come and find me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

Holding my head high I push it open, smiling as I enter, sat on the couch is Lucy holding her daughter, I don't want to disturb this perfect moment so stand at the door not moving just listening to the comforting silence.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready; I'm ready to love again_

Eventually I closed the door quietly, not quiet enough because Lucy looks up and smiles, there something different about the way she looks at me, not with sympathy but with the same love she looks at the baby with.

"Lucy." I hear Ian call from upstairs " Come look at this."

She looks at me with confusion on her face but I just nod.

"Go," I say.

She stands up slowly and heads up the stairs, I follow closely behind until we reach the landing and see Ian stood in the doorway of the baby's room.

" I came to see how much needed doing in Brea's room, and just come look, did you get someone to do this?" He asks moving from the door.

I just stand there and smile.

"Ian, I its amazing," She exclaimed, "But no I had no idea this was going to be like this."

"Who did it?" Ian began stopping mid sentence to look at me, he doesn't have to ask, and I just nod.

"Wait, Avery." Lucy says turning to look at me. " You, you did this?"

" Yh, I thought maybe it would help." I explained looking down at the floor.

" Even after us forgetting to phone you." Ian said.

" Yh, I realized how much having a family meant to me and I was angry but now I'm happy." I said still looking down at the floor.

" Brea, " Lucy began looking down at the small girl, " You have the best big sister in the entire world."

At this I looked up and grinned, Lucy walked towards me and placed Brea into my arms , she looked up at me with her deep brown eyes , she was so small and precious but she looked at me with so much affection I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

**A/N Happy Happy chapter **


	17. Chapter 17

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N So I was walking my dogs and the weather had been so nice lately that I didn't have to worry about being cold or weather it was going to rain, I began thinking about this story and had the perfect idea for this chapter **

Lucy's Point Of View

"We wont be back to late." Ian called as we he grabbed the car keys from the kitchen surface.

"Okay, have fun." Avery replied from the living room.

We had asked her to babysit Brea so that we could go out, she believed we were going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant but we weren't. The other day I found a letter addressed to the 'Parents of Avery', in the bin, I asked Ian whether he had thrown it out but he hadn't so I took it from the bin and read it. The letter was inviting us to talk to Avery's teacher about how she was doing in school, I knew why she had thrown it out therefore we decided to go without her knowing.

"Is this the right thing to do?" I asked Ian as we pulled out of the drive.

" Yes." He replied, " As her parents we should go to these sort of things."

"What if she finds out, do you think she will be angry at us?" I say.

" I don't think she will be, the reason she threw it out was because she thought that we wouldn't want to go, not because she didn't want us to." Ian explained.

" Your right, I just feel bad for making her feel like that." I said.

We pulled into the school, which was extremely busy with parents and teachers everywhere. We had never been to one of these before and it was scary to say the least. The first teacher was her math's one, who said she was lovely to teach but never really talked. All of the other teachers said the same except for her English teacher. As we entered the classroom we both smiled, a room exactly like this was were their 'illegal' on TV relationship took place.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Walker." The young man sat behind the desk greeted us, he look around the same age as Ian.

"Hello, we're Avery's parents." Ian said as we sat down on the seats opposite Mr. Walker.

"Ah, Avery, yes well, where do I begin." Mr. Walker began " I can tell from her writing that she isn't like most ordinary students and although she doesn't speak very much she is a very passionate writer. I enjoy marking her work and believe she will achieve great things if she carries own writing the way she does, does she read a lot at home?"

"Yes, mainly books based on true stories or accounts about peoples adventures." I replied.

"There is just one thing I would like to show you." Mr. Walker said turning the pages of a writing book until he had found the right one. " Ah here it is , this is what she wrote today , I thought maybe you would like to read it."

I looked down at the page and began to read.

_**My most life changing moment **_

_**Most people will write about getting a new dog, or going to a new country for the first time but not a lot of people will be able to write about dealing with depression, or being abused by their parents or even running away to a different country. I could write about all three of them things but to me they are just part of the troubles I was forced to face in order to have the life I have now. The most life changing moment for me was becoming part of a family, even though Lucy will never be my real mum, Ian will never be my really dad and I will never be Brea's real big sister that doesn't matter. I knew how to deal with being upset or hurt but what I didn't know how to do was being part of a family. Having people I could trust and depend on, knowing that I had people who did care for me was hard to believe, without the two people I call my parents now I don't think I would ever have felt the way I do know. I am finally happy and the feeling I get when I look into my little sister's eyes and know that one day I can teach her to read and how to do all the things no one ever taught me how to do, it like nothing I have ever felt before. She is the most life changing moment in my life and I would do anything to protect her. **_

As I looked up I could see the tears in Ian's eyes, and I could feel my own trickling down my face.

"Thank you." I said.

" It's my pleasure, I have seen such a big difference in the way Avery is now to when she first started at this school." Mr. Walker said standing up to open the classroom door for us. He shook Ian's hand and then we walked back to the car, not uttering a word just thinking about what we had just read.

**A/N Shortish chapter I know but I wanted to update for you **


	18. Chapter 18

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N – Okay so I just watched the season premiere and I think I forgot how to breathe during the Ezria scenes, they were just perfect. I am sorry for the long wait, I have been on holiday since Saturday and couldn't update. I took a long time thinking about this chapter and carefully processed what could happen after the events. I hope you enjoy reading **

After Lucy and Ian left I sat in the living room with Brea laying in my lap, she fell asleep straight away but I didn't put her to bed because watching her sleep peacefully was better than any TV programme. The way she didn't have to worry about anything and could sleep without having nightmares made me feel like everything I have done in my life to be sat here with her was worthwhile. I must've fallen asleep too not long after her and awoke sprawled out on the coach still fully dressed but with a blanket on top of me.

I stretched and quietly got up from the couch, knowing that it was a Saturday morning so everyone else would be fast asleep. I folded the blanket and headed to my room, I took a refreshing shower and got dressed. It was already very room and it was only 8 in the morning so I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I brushed my hair and dried it then I went back up to the main part of the house.

Lucy and Ian were still not up so I went to check on Brea, she was lay in her cot giggling and waving her arms and legs around in the air. Her toothless smile made my day, she looked so happy, and I picked her up out of the cot and went back down stairs.

Brea was still smiling and wiggling as in her highchair as I made pancakes and warmed her bottle through. Just as I was laying the table Ian and Lucy walked into the dining room, washed and dressed.

"Hello baby girl." Lucy cooed kissing Brea on the head.

"Good morning. " I said, "Did you have a good night?" Lucy looked questioningly at Ina who gave a slight smile before replying.

"Yes, it was really good." He replied.

We engaged in small talk as we ate before agreeing on taking Jack for a long walk in the woods. We cleared up and got ready to go, getting in the car and driving towards the woods.

"So, where did you go last night?" I asked letting jack off the lead.

"Umm, well we, " Ian began.

"We went to your school, to see your teachers because we found the letter in the bin and we wanted to be good parents, and we are sorry if you really didn't want us to go." Lucy blurted out suddenly.

"Wait, you did." I said turning around

" Yh, we did and we read your writing about your most life changing moment." Ian explained.

" I, thank you." I said walking towards Ian and hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me too.

"So your not angry?" Lucy asked.

"No, I wanted you to go but I wasn't sure how to ask you." I said. "You'd just had Brea and were busy."

"We will always be able to make time for you Avery, I promise." Ian said.

After the walk we headed home and as we pulled into the drive Luke's car was parked out the front. I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, sprinting into the house but I walked into something that I wasn't expecting to see. Luke was sat on the sofa with a thin blonde girl, her head resting on his chest.

I heard the door slam and the girl leapt of the sofa, startled as Luke turned to face me.

"I can explain. " Luke mumbled.

"I think you'd better had." Ian exclaimed as he entered the living room with Jack.

" I, you weren't suppose to find out like this." He began, " I was going to tell you, I just, I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she walked in with Brea." And who is she?"

"That's what we are trying to find out." Ian added.

"I'm Tara, it is nice to meet you." The blonde said holding out her hand.

"I wish we could say the same." Ian cried. " What is going on Luke?"

" Tara is my girlfriend." Luke explained. " I met her through work and I fell in love with her instantly, with Avery's problem we have been moving further and further apart and I think it is time for us to stop seeing eachother. "

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?" Lucy asked Tara.

"Yes, and he told me about her 'condition', so I thought we should break it to her slowly then she wouldn't want to do that cutting or what not."

" Luke the last thing you said to me and Ian was to take care of Avery and to not let anything happen to her, then you turn up out of the blue with her. "Lucy expressed gesturing towards Tara.

" I thought you were better than this, I believed you understood what Avery was going through, NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Ian shouted.

Luke and Tara exited quickly; he didn't even look me in the eye as he left. I stood in the same position through the whole of the ordeal, I felt numb and now I felt sick to my stomach. The one person I thought knew me and could understand what I had been through had hurt me more than anyone else. I rushed to the bathroom, Ian followed swiftly behind holding my hair back as I threw up.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked handing me a glass of water.

"I don't know, " I admitted, " I think I'm going to go and lie down."

It wasn't a surprise that I found myself on the bathroom floor razor in my hand, cutting but this time not on my wrist but on my tummy where no one could see.

**A/N – I know I made Luke bad , please don't hate me , there will be someone else who will look after Avery soon , I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Home Is Where The Heart Is **

**A/N – Okay so I think I may be taking a huge risk in writing this chapter the way I am but I will explain in the A/N at the end why I wrote what I wrote. I feel as though this story is kind of dragging so I know what I am going to write and I just need a few chapters of mayhem for it to really work. **

_**P.S Italics are flashbacks.**_

I awoke with a pounding headache, I reached for my phone to check the time and it was three in the morning. I stretched and clambered out of bed, I headed upstairs to get a glass of water and something for my headache. I don't think I had fully registered that I was never going to see Luke again; I was still numb with pain. There are lights on in the living room as I walk into the kitchen so I go to see who is still up, Ian is sat on the couch, head in his hands with a glass of scotch on the table.

"Hey, " I say sitting on the couch opposite Ian, "Why are you still up?"

" I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I can just see you, either leaving forever or committing, " He began but he couldn't finish.

"Suicide, " I said, "I promise you, I will never do that, I just couldn't, and no matter how many times in the past I thought about getting rid of the pain forever. I look at Brea and I realize why I am still fighting this, because of that little girl, I saw that car that was going to hit Lucy, it wasn't just a coincidence someone or something wanted me to save her and Brea, I'm more than grateful for what you have done for me so I wont be going anywhere."

By the end of my speech Ian was sobbing and Lucy had slowly entered the living room holding Brea in her arms. I looked up at her and saw that she had been crying too, we all looked dreadful. She sat on the couch next to Ian and I sat in between them.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy mumbled. " I thought we were getting somewhere, you know, everyday you would be getting better and happier and now, I don't know what is going to happen."

" Neither do I, all I know is I have the most supportive family in the world." I sniffed.

We sat on the couch for hours just crying and being in each other's presence, getting better this time was going to be easier than anytime before and I knew it.

The next morning we were awoken by the loud ringing of the phone, I got up and slowly padded towards it.

"Hello." I said,

"Avery, is that you." I heard a panicked voice say.

"Yes, it is, who is this? " I asked.

" It's Kian, Bailey's boyfriend." He replied. "You need to get to the hospital, Bailey's condition has deteriorated rapidly during the night.

" Okay, I'll be right there." I chocked before hanging up and turning towards a worried Ian and Lucy.

"It's Bailey, she has gotten worse, " Was all I had to say before Ian drove me to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Ian dropped me outside the entrance and went t park, I ran inside and asked where Bailey was, a nurse showed me to her room. I pushed the door open slowly and saw Bailey, lying on the bed wires coming from her, she looked so ill.

I walked up to her bed and she wrapped her arms around me weakly, I began to sob.

"Hey, come on, "She said, " I'm going to be okay."

"But, what if your not," I sob, "I need you."

"I'll always be here for you even if I'm not here physically." She reassures.

I sit on a chair next to Kian by the side of Bailey's bed and stare down at the floor.

" _Have you ever thought about it?" Bailey asks, " Making all the pain go away."_

" _I guess I have yes." I admit, "But not now, not when I have an amazing friend like you." _

"_Ditto." She agrees. " I know I haven't got long left to live but I just wish that I could do one thing for my mum first."_

" _What?" I ask._

" _Make sure that The Secret Circle will finish this season, it is the one thing she looks forward to every week and for some reason they can't finish and I know it sounds so stupid but I really hope that it will come back."_

_I just nod and close my eyes; I'm the reason they can't finish because Chris is locked up._

I know that Bailey can't live forever, no one can but she has been such a good friend to me over the past few months both her and Kian have.

"_Avery, this is Kian my boyfriend." Bailey said gesturing towards a tall, muscular boy with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes._

"_It's nice to meet you." He says, I recognize his accent as it is the same as mine, to be honest I think I recognize him too but don't say anything._

"_So you're English?" I ask._

"_Yep, you too." He reply's and I nod._

_We spend the rest of the day lying in the sun, sharing stories and playing guitar, I wish Luke was with us but for now I'm happy. _

I can hear Bailey sniff every so often I know she is trying to hide her pain, just like I do but cutting where no one will see. I just want to make the pain go away but I know what that means.

" _Come on." Bailey called, " Follow me."_

" _You know we are mental right." I say running behind her._

" _Yep." She agrees, "Here it is." _

_We are stood on the edge of a small cliff, which overlooks a small-secluded lake; you can see the rays of sun bouncing of the clear blue water._

" _Three, two, one, jump." Bailey shouts as we leap of the cliff into the water still fully clothed, as I plunge into the cool water I feel free._

"_That was insane." I cry as we both begin to swim around the lake._

"_You only live once." Bailey adds._

I open my eyes suddenly, I had fallen asleep but when I awake all I see his Kian leaning over Bailey sobbing. I know it is over and she has gone, I get up because I know that Kian will want to be alone. I leave the room and outside waiting are Bailey's parents and Lucy and Ian.

"She is gone." I whisper before walking straight into Ian's arms.

_**1 Week Later**_

"So where are you planning on doing now?" I ask Kian as we walk out of the church; even though Bailey and Luke are gone I think I'm going to be okay.

"I think I'm going to travel, you know seeing the things most people wont." Kian explains, sitting down on the bench outside the churchyard. "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to stick around here a bit longer." I say, sitting next to him.

" Do you think Bailey would've been happy with this?" He asks referring to the funeral service.

"Yh, I think she would've, I'm going to miss her." I admit.

"Same, but we have each other and the memories we shared with her and I'll never forget about her." Kian said.

"So I'll see you around?" I ask standing up.

"Yh, take care of yourself Avery." Kian adds hugging me.

After saying goodbye to Kian I walk back over to Lucy and Ian, who are talking to Bailey's parents.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you ready to go?" Ian asks.

"Yh, can I hold Brea please?" I reply, Lucy hands, me Brea who is now 8 months old and getting bigger every day. She grips my finger tightly, a sign to show her affection.

The drive home was filled with silence as I recalled the events of the past year, I then remembered what the date was, it had in fact been a whole year.

" Do you know what today is?" I ask as we got out of the car.

" Umm no." Ian says.

"It's a whole year today. Lucy replies. "Since you saved my life."

_**Three Days Later**_

I've hardly slept and the cutting has become worse again but I don't tell Lucy or Ian because they have just begun to sleep the whole night without worrying about me. It's 6 in the morning and I have my headphones in and diary open, I've been lay like this for over 4 hours and this is what it is like most nights. I either awake from a nightmare or toss and turn until the early hours in the morning. The worst thing is I've gone form being severely sad to just plain angry at everyone and I don't know why. As I lie in bed I begin to think and I recall the time Bailey told me about her mum and The Secret Circle, I then realized what I had to do. I was going to leave the safety of my home and family and set out to fulfill Bailey's wish and sort out a few problems that I have caused.

**A/N – Okay, so the reason I have done two sad chapters in a row is because I don't think Avery would have to leave LA if only one of the things had happened but if she had lost both people who meant a lot to her then it would make sense for her to 'run'. I know this was risky but I hope you all like it xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N – So I am the stupidest person ever, I have lost my memory stick that had all of my stories on, I don't store them anywhere else so am going to have to copy and paste them from fan fiction. Sorry for such a long wait, I've been going through a lot lately and have been struggling with a way to deal with everything. Anyway here is the next chapter, I have no idea where Lucy's mum lives but I'm going to say she lives about 4 hours away from Lucy and Ian. Also I realized I had missed Avery's birthday, I might write a flashback to it or just leave it for you to imagine what happens, what do you think?**

Lucy's Point Of View

When Ian and I woke this morning, Avery was gone. Most of her clothes were gone along with her guitar and some personal belongings, on the kitchen surface was a letter. It said

_**Lucy, Ian and Brea**_

_**I know I promised not to leave ever again but I have been feeling angrier every day and I have no idea why but I don't want Brea to see me the way I am. I feel like I could lash out any moment and I have a few things I need to sort out before I think about returning. I really hope you can forgive me and I will return as soon as I am ready.**_

_**Love Avery**_

We are all now sat in Avery's room, on the floor, snuggled together, we are all cried out and worried sick. There is music playing in the background and it depicts what Ian and I are thinking and feeling.

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

"Do you think she will come back?" Ian sobbed.

"I don't know." I admitted.

" Do you think it is our fault?" Ian asked.

"Honestly, no she has a mind of her own and has been through a lot, I know she sees you as her father." I explained.

"I love you." Ian sniffed.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Avery's Point Of View

After leaving home and setting off to find what I was looking for I caught a bus that could take me to Lucy's Mother's house. 4 hours later and I am stood on her driveway trying to build up the courage to knock on the door. I walk slowly up to the door and knock three times; my heart is pounding in my chest. The door opens and there stood is Lucy's Mum.

"Hello." She says. "How can I help you?"  
"I'm Avery, Lucy and Ian's adopted daughter; the one you said would ruin their lives. "I bravely said.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to sort out the mess I made." I replied.

"The mess you made, you mean the mess I made." She said looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

She looked up and walked towards me, embracing me in a loving hug, I hugged her back and thought about how much better this was making me feel.

**A/N Very , very , very short chapter I know but I haven't written in so long and I wanted you to know where everyone was in the story.**


End file.
